


Boyfriend Material

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon wants Sehun to meet his parents but the younger isn't ready - and never will. Or is he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Sorry for the eventual errors and typos.  
> ♦ Crossposted on AFF and LJ.  
> ♦ Even if he's an annoying little shit in this fic I love Baek ok ? ;;

 

Hands full of clothes after emptying his closet, Sehun stood in front of his mirror with a doubtful look on his face. At first he had tried a suit but it was too much, too formal and oh so very much not him. Then he had dressed up with a simple white shirt and black skinny jeans – his most normal attire for rendez-vous – but he wasn’t satisfied with the result once again. He doubted he would ever will to be honest.

He was so fucking stressed out about this diner he couldn’t even sleep at night. He hadn’t a good night sleep for the past two weeks, since his boyfriend told him he had organized a diner with his parents. A fucking diner with his parents. To introduce Sehun. As his boyfriend.

The younger had got a mental breakdown right then and there but had tried his hardest not to let it show while cuddling with his lover. He had an image to maintain after all. Not that he was panicking, nope, not at all. Or maybe a little.

It wasn’t the end of the world or something as terrific as that but it was the first time someone would introduce him officially, and it was a big step in their relationship. Plus knowing his boyfriend’s background he had every right to panic, the guy came from a really rich and healthy family, wore suits every day for works and hideous jumpers, cardigans or polo shirts on his free time. Who even wore polo shirts nowadays ? Just Kim Junmyeon it seems.

Anyway, back to the topic, Sehun was screwed.

At first he hadn’t realized and didn’t say anything – how could he when Junmyeon’s lips had been on his cock sucking him off like a pro ? He couldn’t. But he suspected the guy to have been purposely distracting him from being annoyed or angry at him. Not that he was. Well, maybe a little. He had fucked him so hard on the mattress afterwards, planting his nails on his back, biting his neck leaving angry red marks on his pale skin and gripping his hips a little too hard to be only pleasurable.

Junmyeon had said nothing – not that Sehun had left him the opportunity to do so, taking everything in stride as if knowing he deserved it. And he did deserve it. Sehun had been upset with him and had offered him the cold shoulder for days. It wasn’t that he was really mad at him for wanting him to meet his parents, not at all because it was sweet and a great proof of trust and love, but Junmyeon should have told him about it before deciding on his own without Sehun’s consent.

They had fought about it, well, it was more Sehun getting worked up and yelling at his boyfriend while Junmyeon was trying to calm him down, kissing his cheeks repetitively. “I thought you wouldn’t want to go and would have made an excuse or something.” He had said softly. Sehun had stopped screaming and had stared at him, taken aback. “What ? Why would I ?”

Junmyeon had sighed and lowered his head, playing with the fabric of one of his atrocious polo shirts. “You have the tendency to run away from serious stuffs you know.” Sehun had opened his mouth to defend himself but his lover had put a finger on his lips. “It’s not a reproach, don’t get mad at me. It’s just that you don’t like to do things the normal way. I think you’re afraid to be like everyone and thus you…do things backwards or differently. That’s why I’m scared.”

Sehun had been too stunned to give him a proper answer and had let him kiss him softly, carefully. “Sometimes I’m afraid you’ll run away from me because I’m like everything you hate the most – normal, plain and boring.” He had breathed with a sad glint in his eyes.

“But” Sehun had said, confused and a little scared. “You’re not boring or plain or even normal – you’re the opposite of normal actually, there’s only one Kim Junmyeon. I don’t want anyone else but you. I like being with you, you know that right ? I’m not going anywhere.”

Junmyeon had smiled a little at that and that was it.

Remembering this, Sehun sighed. If his boyfriend was that insecure about their relationship it means he was clearly doing something wrong and he totally understand why Junmyeon would want Sehun to meet his parents. Maybe Junmyeon had been afraid to lose him and was trying to keep him- Sehun stopped immediately his thoughts, frowning. Junmyeon wasn’t like that, he wasn’t a manipulative asshole who would do this just to make sure Sehun wouldn’t break it off and leave him. Never.

Since they just had celebrated their ten months anniversary, Junmyeon had surely thought it would be a good time to introduce him to his parent to take their relationship to the next level. Sehun knew Junmyeon wanted something serious with him, he wanted more than what they had now and it scared the younger. Don’t get him wrong Sehun wanted it as well, he was just terrified, it was too soon – but then again he knew it would always be too soon. The next step would be moving together, say cheesy things like ‘I love you’ and what not and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do all of that. Sehun hated expectations, more than that he hated being pressured to do anything.

Sehun groaned and flopped on his bed, tired after trying all the clothes from his closet. He hadn’t a choice but to ask Junmyeon for advice, he wanted to surprise him but he didn’t want to look like a klutz in front of his lover’s parents. Plus, he really wanted to impress them and make Junmyeon proud of him.

Once he had made up his mind, he took his phone and dialed Junmyeon’s number immediately.

Junmyeon came about thirty minutes later, raising his eyebrows at the mess on Sehun’s bed. “What is this…?” Sehun came from behind him and hugged him, whining a “Help me please”. His boyfriend relaxed in his hold and turned his head to peck him on the lips. “What can I help you with ?”

Sehun grunted, making wild gestures towards his bed and whining “I’m desperate ! I don’t know what to wear to go to the diner with your parents” while his lover just laughed at him. “Why are you laughing at my misery…it’s all your fault !” Sehun snapped.

Junmyeon calmed down and marched to the bed to pick up some clothes, making contemplative sounds. He held a few things in front of Sehun, stared, then made an affirmative sound, pleased. “Try this.” He ordered.

Sehun groaned but obliged, removing his own T-shirt to put a plaid shirt and a dark blue cardigan while Junmyeon sat on his bed to admire him. He hummed then took out blue pants from the pile, throwing them at his younger lover. Once Sehun was fully clothed he checked himself out in the mirror and grimaced. “Uh…are you sure ?”

“No.” Junmyeon replied. “You don’t really expect me to go looking like…that” Sehun observed dryly. His lover smiled sweetly and handed him a tie – a very hideous one. “Here." Sehun stared. “It isn’t mine.”

Junmyeon frowned and got up to put it on him himself, ignoring his boyfriend’s glare. “It’s mine. I brought it for you. I thought it might look good.” He explained with a pout. Sehun sighed and caressed his hair, kissing his lips softly. “Ok Ok, whatever.”

His boyfriend beamed at him and pressed their lips together before pulling away with a smile. Sehun chased his lips and pressed him against his chest to kiss him languidly, not yet decided to let him go. Junmyeon sighed against his lips and pushed him away gently. “We don’t have time now, I have to meet Baekhyun.” Sehun arched one of his eyebrows, suspicious. “Why do you need to see your brother ?”

Junmyeon cleared his throat and looked away, avoiding his lover’s gaze. “He will be here for the diner.” Sehun gasped and pulled away from their embrace. “Why is he going to be here ? I thought it would be your parents, you and me.” He asked with disbelief. His boyfriend wasn’t meeting his eyes as Sehun waited for his answer, knowing he wouldn’t like it. “He’s my brother Sehun, of course he will be there. I know you don’t really get along but…I promise he won’t say or do anything to upset you.” Junmyeon pleaded.

If there was one thing Sehun hated more than having to get up in the morning and taking tests it was meeting Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s brother was a little shit who hated him without reasons and was always trying to make Sehun’s life a living hell. Since day one – their first meeting, he would always scowl at Sehun behind his brother’s back while playing the little angel in front of Junmyeon. And of course, his boyfriend wouldn’t believe him, why would his baby brother act live the incarnation of the devil with Sehun ? Yes why, Sehun’s mind would scream.

Baekhyun always made sure Sehun felt like shit when they met. He was always inviting them in five stars restaurants because he knew Sehun couldn’t afford to pay for it and loved mocking him for it – “My my my, you should be grateful that your boyfriend has money and meets all your whims. You poor poor thing.” He would say with a smirk when Junmyeon pulled out his credit card. Baekhyun’s favorite hobby was to make fun of Sehun and belittle him in front of his own boyfriend. The younger always knew how to press right where it hurt the most.

The worst was that Junmyeon was completely oblivious of it and each time it didn’t fail to anger Sehun – because it stung. He knew he would always be at fault if Baekhyun was concerned anyway and he didn’t know what to make of it.

Sehun closed his eyes to calm down and let out a sigh. “Fine. It’s not like I have a choice anyway. At what time do you have to meet him ?” He asked instead. “In about 30 minutes.” Junmyeon answered with a frown.

“Plenty of time then.” Sehun smirked before taking his wrist and throwing him on the bed, stopping his protestations by planting his lips on his. He took his time discarding his clothes, making sure Junmyeon could see him undress and grinned at the elder’s expression of pure lust. When he threw the clothes somewhere in the room, Junmyeon gasped out a “be careful you’ll have to wear them tomorrow !”. Sehun ignored him and kissed him once again, trailing his fingers on his clothed chest before unbuckling his belt and opening his slack.

Junmyeon groaned when Sehun licked his lips before nosing his boyfriend’s crotch. The younger lowered his lover’s pants mid thighs and played with the elastic of his boxers teasingly. “What do you want ?” Sehun breathed on his tummy, pushing back Junmyeon’s shirt. The latter lifted his hips and gripped the younger’s hand, urging him on without wording his request. Sehun smiled and took off his underwear, smirking at the sight of his boyfriend’s hard on. “Already ?” Glaring at him, Junmyeon only grunted and bit his own hand to stifle his noises.

Sehun licked his cock from base to tip, teasing him, before taking all of him in his mouth. Junmyeon moaned and bucked his hips up, wanting more of his younger lover’s hot mouth around him. Sehun hummed around his cock and began to bob his head, alternating between sucking, licking and deep throating him. Junmyeon was shortly reduced to a moaning mess, sweat pearling on his forehead and neck, while his mouth was wide open to breathe properly.

When Sehun sensed that his boyfriend was nearing his orgasm he stopped and let go of his dick, licking his lips while staring him down. “Will you make Baekhyun promise not to say or do anything tomorrow ?” He asked sweetly, jerking Junmyeon’s off as slow as he could. “Fuck Sehun…!” Sehun stopped and gripped his hard on suddenly making his lover cry out. “Fucking fuck…Sehun !” His lover released him then and pecked the tip of his cock to make it up to him. “Ok ok I’ll do it. I’ll tell him and make sure he won’t ! Now can you please suck me off ?” Junmyeon mumbled, embarrassed.

Sehun beamed at him and finished his task, sucking him off quickly, swallowing his release when he came in his mouth a few seconds later. When the younger pulled out, tucking Junmyeon’s cock back in his boxers and pants, his lover was panting and recovering from his orgasm. Sehun pecked his lips and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, smiling. “Don’t forget your promise” He chided.

“Not going to happen don’t worry” Junmyeon answered, grinning.

 

 

Once Sehun was alone again, his smile disappeared from his face and he slumped on his bed, defeated. If before he was terrified about the diner now he couldn’t help but feel helpless and miserable. What if tomorrow was a disaster ? Would Junmyeon break up with him then ? He doubted his lover would do something as drastic as that but he knew how important his parent’s approbation was to him.

 

 

When Junmyeon came to get him, Sehun was feeling restless. He fidgeted a lot and bit his lips without realizing it. His lover couldn’t help but stare at him, nervous and worried about him. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Junmyeon had really wanted to introduce Sehun at his parents – and he would have done it sooner if possible, but looking at his lover’s state right now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to put pressure on him, he just wanted to be able to gather together all the important people in his life.

“You know we can…cancel if you want. You seem ready to pass out…” He commented softly. Sehun turned his head from the window and smiled at him. “No, don’t worry. It’s ok, I’m just a bit nervous that’s all.”

A bit nervous was an understatement, Junmyeon thought.

Junmyeon fixed his tie once they stood in front of the door and smiled at him, pecking his lips. “All pretty”. Sehun smiled back but didn’t answer, not trusting his voice.

Junmyeon’s parents turned out to be very nice and patient with Sehun, questioning him about his life and hobbies. They were truly curious about him and didn’t look down on him while he talked about his past or family background. Junmyeon was smiling at him reassuringly, stroking his thigh under the table. Baekhyun wasn’t talking, silently listening to them and Sehun was glad, relaxing a little.

The conversation went on with Junmyeon talking about his studies with his parents and bickering with Baekhyun. Sehun just smiled politely and ate in silence, careful not to make a mess. He was trying to make himself scarce in hope that no one would talk to him – maybe they would forget him if he tried hard enough.

It wasn’t his lucky day it seems because as soon as Junmyeon ended talking, Junmyeon’s mother looked at him and began to question him about his studies. Sehun sat up very straight and stopped eating, wiping his lips with a napping and answered as best as he could. He threw a few glances in his boyfriend’s direction for help or any kind of approbation but Baekhyun jumped on the occasion to talk to his brother, waving at Sehun innocently. Fucker.

Sehun answered all Junmyeon’s mother questions smoothly. He was particularly proud of him when she laughed at one of his jokes. Sehun : 1 - Baekhyun : 0, he thought smugly.

Things got a bit awkward when Junmyeon’s mother asked them about their future plans though. “When do you plan to move in together ?” She asked. Sehun held his breath, suddenly uneasy. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. But of course it was what Junmyeon’s parents wanted to know the most and the reason they had wanted to meet him. And it was perfectly normal, they wanted what was best for their son and wanted to know who was his other half for the past ten months. Perfectly normal for normal parents, yep. But not for Sehun.

He had spent all his teen years trying to avoid this kind of meeting with parents and had stopped all his relationships when it became a little too serious – read scary here - for him. But with Junmyeon it had been different, different in a good way and he really wanted things to go well with him. He hadn’t planned to run away once this they began dating and it was a miracle.

“Soon, I guess. Well, I hope.” Junmyeon answered smoothly, saving Sehun from the embarrassment. The younger had practically stopped breathing and Junmyeon had been scared he would faint. Sehun smiled at him and squeezed his hand, visibly relieved for his intervention.

“Do you love Jun ?” Baekhyun asked nonchalantly, smirking a little at Sehun’s shocked expression. Junmyeon glared at his brother and looked nervously at Sehun who was frozen on his chair. “I mean, you’ve been together for a while now, your feelings must be strong right ?” He continued, faking a curious and innocent expression.

Sehun cleared his throat and offered a strained smile, trying to word out his feelings. He opened his mouth once but closed it, biting his lips. Junmyeon couldn’t save him this time it seems. “It’s not really the place nor the moment” Junmyeon tried to say before Sehun cut him off. “I do. I do love him.”

Junmyeon widened his eyes and stared at him, mouth agape. Baekhyun seemed stunned as well and Junmyeon’s parents smiled at them, visibly pleased.

Well, that went well, Sehun thought dryly.

 

 

Sehun stayed silent on their way back, lost in thoughts. “I’m sorry” Junmyeon said sourly. “What for ?” His boyfriend asked, confused. “About Baek, he promised he wouldn’t say anything.” The elder sighed, frustrated. “Did you bribe him ?” A nod. “Then cancel your deal.” Sehun stated with an evil glint in his eyes. Junmyeon shook his head with a smile, amused. Sehun didn’t seem upset with him and he was glad. Fighting with Sehun was the last thing he wanted to do. And even less if it was about his brother.

“Did you mean it ?” He breathed, refusing to meet the younger’s eyes. Sehun stared at his profile, a thoughtful look on his face, then placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “Yes, I meant it.” Junmyeon exhaled, relieved. “I thought you said it to avoid an awkward moment.”

The younger bit his lips and leaned to kiss his cheek before whispering in his ears an “I love you”. Junmyeon blinked and gripped the wheel, his heartbeat’s speed increasing. It was the first time Sehun was talking about his feelings and was saying the three words to him. He glanced at the younger and was surprised to see him blush a little. Fully realizing what it meant, he stopped the car on the sidewalk and yanked Sehun by his neck to smash their lips together in a bruising kiss. “I love you Sehun, fuck, I love you so much.” He panted in his ear, kissing his jaw and neck, not bothering to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Sehun was the one to do it for the both of them, kissing him back passionately. He slid his hands under Junmyeon’s shirt to touch the skin there, the need to feel his lover’s flesh making his chest ache and his cock twitch in his pants. He wanted him. Now. Junmyeon must have sensed his excitation and backed away, his lips red and shining with spit. “We should wait to be at your place.” He reasoned, stroking his jaw. Sehun nodded and sat back properly, breathless and aroused. Junmyeon buckled back his seatbelt and sped to the younger’s flat, impatient.

As soon as the door was opened, Junmyeon pushed Sehun against the wall, moaning in his mouth while they kissed. He tore off the younger’s tie, cardigan and shirt and gripped his hips, imprinting fingers marks all over his skin. Sehun let him take control and retaliated by tearing off his lover’s cardigan and shirt while his hands caressed his torso and back.

Junmyeon caught his boyfriend by the wrist and pushed him on his bed, Sehun bouncing on the mattress. The elder licked his lips and removed his pants in one swift motion, hurrying to join his lover on the bed only clad in his boxers. Sehun tried to take off his pants but his zipper was stuck and he groaned, his fingers trembling with excitation. Junmyeon slapped his hands away and extricated the piece of clothing with force, tearing off a gasp from the younger.

Sehun bit his lips, blind by lust, Junmyeon’s gaze burning his skin. He whined a little and grabbed his boyfriend’s neck to bring their body closer, their lips meeting filthily while their bodies began to undulate against one another with urgency. Sehun moaned in the kiss and urged Junmyeon to move faster. Smirking at his boyfriend’s needy whimpers, Junmyeon brought his hand between their bodies to touch Sehun’s cock through his underwear, pleased when Sehun’s body arched against him.

The elder trailed down kisses from his neck to his stomach, smiling against his lover’s skin when Sehun’s body shuddered under his ministrations. He licked his bellybutton, pushed down his boxers, then gripped Sehun’s cock and pumped it slowly. The younger cried out and trashed under him, eager. Junmyeon pinched one of his nipples with his free hand and licked his thighs leisurely, he then removed Sehun’s boxers while the younger spread his legs wider and pushed at his head, breathing out “more” and “please” in litany.

Junmyeon hummed and released his hard on, going down on him to tease his rim with one of his fingers, his other hand fondling his balls. Sehun gasped and grunted swearwords, clutching the sheets. “Come on.” Junmyeon chuckled before kissing him languidly, completely removing his hands from his body. Sehun circled his waist with his legs, planting his nails on his back and lifting his hips to meet Junmyeon’s.

“Do you want me to fuck you ?” Junmyeon asked against his lips. Sehun nodded a few times, kissing his boyfriend’s jaw, neck, and every patch of skin available. Junmyeon laughed but let him do anything he wanted while he tried to open the drawer of the nightstand where Sehun kept all the condoms and lubes. Sehun stopped kissing his torso and looked up, pulling a face when he saw the condom. “Don’t. You know I don’t like it.”

If Junmyeon liked to be fucked with a condom to avoid making a mess and feel the sticky substance of Sehun’s come in his ass, Sehun on the other hand liked to feel Junmyeon’s cock deep inside of him without a piece of latex in between them. He didn’t particularly like the feeling of come dripping out of his ass but the look on Junmyeon’s face when it happened was worth it and entertaining.

Junmyeon smirked and threw the condom away, only taking the lube. He opened the cap and sat between Sehun’s legs, putting a good amount of it on his fingers. Without breaking their eyes contact, he inserted one finger in Sehun’s hole, grinning when the younger sighed, his cock twitching on his stomach. Junmyeon fingered him slowly and carefully, adding a second and third finger when he was sure Sehun could handle it. It had been a while since Sehun had bottomed after all. The elder bend down to kiss Sehun’s thighs and caress his sides and torso while stretching him thoroughly, ignoring his own hard on trapped in his boxers.

The younger was the one to stop him, wanting more. “I’ll come if you continue. Come on and fuck me now.” He whined, sweating profusely. Junmyeon licked his lips and removed his fingers from his body before stripping off his boxers and quickly coating himself with lube. Sehun watched him, jerking himself off slowly and tried to relax his body. Junmyeon tilted his head to kiss him tenderly, tracing his lips with his tongue and smiled when their noses bumped. Sehun giggled and kissed back as gently, caressing the nape of his neck.

Junmyeon griped his ass cheeks and whistled making Sehun cringe and roll his eyes. “Not the time to be cheesy or embarrassing?” He stated wryly, wiggling his ass impatiently. Junmyeon laughed and kissed the back of his knee before taking his cock in hand and pushing into him carefully. Sehun closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of being stretched, taking Junmuyeon’s hand in his. His boyfriend waited for him to relax completely before pulling out and going back in while Sehun could only moan and claw at his shoulders.

The elder gripped his hips and thighs to make leverage and began to fuck him open with swallow moves. Sehun moaned each time he touched his prostate, helping him by meeting his thrusts, one of his hand fisting his own hardness. Junmyeon licked his lips and didn’t look away from his boyfriend’s face to make sure he was enjoying it as much as he was. Seeing Sehun’s sweaty face and open mouth he grinned and quickened the pace before withdrawing soon afterwards to change their position, helping Sehun to lie on his stomach, ass in the air.

Sehun whimpered when his lover entered him again, the feeling slightly different with the new position, he felt fuller and more connected with Junmyeon that way. The elder slapped his ass teasingly and fucked him more roughly, knowing Sehun wouldn’t last long. He sped up, his hips slapping against the younger’s thighs, Sehun’s moans and groans muffled by the sheets. Junmyeon knew he wasn’t far from his orgasm either and fucked him deeper, holding Sehun’s body against the mattress, kissing the sweaty skin of his nape and back. In a last thrust, he came with a grunt and emptied himself in Sehun’s body. The younger sighed and contracted around him before coming all over the sheets with a full body shudder.

Junmyeon’s cock twitched and he hissed as he pulled back, caressing Sehun’s back and trailing kisses along his spine. Sehun didn’t move for a few seconds, eyes closed and body spent, before he turned around to lie on his back, blinking cutely at his boyfriend. The elder smiled at him and played with his hair, waiting for his breath to even out.

They cuddled for a while, kissing leisurely, their fingers brushing each other’s skin. “Say…Can I ask you something ?” Sehun whispered. “Anything.” His boyfriend replied, kissing his knuckles. “Next time you want me to meet your parents…no Baekhyun please.” He begged. Junmyeon looked at him, pensive, before nodding. “Ok, I promise.” He smiled before leaning to kiss him softly.


End file.
